Damon's Story
by shericka
Summary: This is what would happen if there was another woman Damon was in love with a vampire that he had been separated from for years.


DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO VAMPIRE DIARIES!

I grasped onto my bloody leg, pulling out the bullet with half closed eyes as a shadow crept into view. My vision was beginning to blur from blood loss.

Suddenly a familiar looking handsome man made his way into my sight.

"Damon?" I choked out in a whisper. I watched as my old lover lowered himself by my side.

"Wh-why're you here?" I whispered, my eyes widening as I was lifted up.

"This is where I live Kira. I can't just leave you here alone to die. I care about you too much."

"We haven't seen each other in centuries. How can you still love me?" I sniffled, burying my head in his scent.

"What we had isn't something that can just be forgotten about. Our love was a bond like no other." he said before pressing his soft lips to mine. "Now tell me you could just forget about a love as powerful as that." He chuckled as he watched me shiver from the burning lust traveling through my veins.

"I could never move on. You have a strong hold on my heart that I wish I had on yours. But you've probably found another mate by now." I nearly chocked, being set on my feet as he closed the door to his mansion like home.

"Moved on? You think I could ever do that to you? No matter how many times I told myself that you wouldn't come back to me, I still never had the strength to leave." He promised while I gazed into his smoldering brown eyes and felt my heart flutter.

I held on to his hands starring deeply into his eyes. "I'm sorry for ever doubting you. I'm sorry you didn't think I would come back. I'll never leave you again. I swear to you."

"Why did you leave in the first place? I thought that what we had was special. I was left with years of wondering what I did wrong and what could have happened to you." He laced his fingers with mine and held me closer to his god-like perfect body.

"I got turned and didn't want you to see the monster I had become. It was the dumbest thing I ever could have done, and I regret it every day of my life. I never wanted to hurt you but I thought that by leaving I was protecting you from the terror." I whispered as my eyes filled with tears.

"I could never stop loving you. I don't care what you are. If anything, it should bring us closer. We can still be together forever if you want." he stroked the side of my face and added "who turned you though kira?"

I looked down from him, still crying quietly. "Your brother. He never wanted us to be together. He wanted me for himself. I was afraid to tell you in fear of your rivalry growing stronger because of me." I whispered hoarsely, staring at the ring on my finger that I had gotten from Stephan.

"You shouldn't have worried about him. Stephan is weak. Even if he tried to steal you away from me, I would win. He's not about to take you away from me like he did with Katherine." He looked down as a frown spread across his face.

"Who's Katherine?" I whimpered, nearly collapsing at the thought of him being with anyone else.

"She's just an old girlfriend. She's the one who did this to me. I never saw this as a miracle before until now. If it weren't for that, I never would have met you."

I bit my lip, grabbing his hand to see a ring identical to mine. "What's this ring for? Stephan gave it to me a while back."

"It's so we can survive in the sunlight. Stephan wanted you to live so that he could have you for himself." He pressed his body close to mine and whispered in my ear. "We haven't been able to do this for centuries." As he started to nibble on the sensitive part of my earlobe, sending another wave of pleasure through my body.

I closed my eyes, concentrating on not falling as I tilted my head slightly, breathing in deeply. "I missed a lot of things while I was gone." I said, attempting not to stumble over my words but failing miserably as I almost fell, wrapping my arms around his neck loosely.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He threw me onto the bed and started to undress me. "I've waited years for this." He said huskily under his breath then glanced back up at me as if waiting for a signal to go on. I stared up at him with pleading eyes, knowing for a fact that I had been waiting years for this too. I sat up slightly, staring up at him as I undid his jeans.

Author's Note: first of all, I actually wrote this half and half with my girlfriend, but she wont talk to me anymore, so if nobody comments, I'll make no effort to continue the story, or let you find out what happened :] sooooo….. COMMENT!

-ugh. I had to change something. I accidentally wrote 'Caroline' instead of 'Katherine' before. Oooopsie! XP


End file.
